


【良堂】塞壬之歌

by shichen



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichen/pseuds/shichen
Summary: 游吟诗人良 x 人鱼海妖堂“歌伶的把戏是不足以娱上帝的”





	【良堂】塞壬之歌

“歌伶的把戏是不足以娱上帝的”

 

乐善好施的庙宇将游吟诗人拒之门外，诗人游荡到港口前的广场，  
一尊塞壬的石像带着微笑沐浴在夕阳里，双目闪闪发光。  
准备远洋的水手献上柑橘与鸢尾，跪地祈祷愿一路风平浪静，  
诗人单膝跪地抚摸被雕刻在黄铜上名字，背后传来亡命之徒轻快地话语，

 

“年轻的诗人，男欢女爱和英雄主义在大海面前都太过渺小，  
你应该把所有炙热的感情都留给大海，  
你风平浪静，它就给你看停在鲸鱼脊背上的海鸟，  
你波涛汹涌，它就卷起电闪雷鸣的巨浪来回应你，  
然后潮水带着你的万千思绪退回海里，你的双脚重新踏上陆地，  
只要你想，就能做全新的自己。”

 

于是弹药被装进炮膛，诗人踏上潮湿的甲板，与钩子手和独眼龙一起，去寻找传说中的金银财宝和永无岛。

 

 

星辰攀上天空，空气里弥漫着酒肉的香气，  
游吟诗人倚靠着桅杆唱起歌谣，  
唱满身披挂的武士独自一人攻破堡垒，  
唱束腰细腿的月下美人垂着泪珠思念情人，  
唱青年男女在夜半的金桔花丛中私会亲吻 …  
船上的一方世界都在放肆欢笑，  
举杯跳舞，却未曾注意颤动的琴弦震碎了海底千年的冰封。

 

等到酒足饭饱，睡意朦胧，  
细瘦的舵手带着他的鹦鹉回船舱里准备做一个屠龙少年的美梦。  
他从怀中掏出蜂蜡，轻点了诗人的耳廓，  
“年轻的诗人，大海唯一的禁忌是不要回应鱼尾海妖的呼唤，被夺走了名字，就再也无法回到岸上了。”

 

 

诗人移步船尾，靠坐在灌满朗姆酒的大木桶旁，  
伸手去触摸风的痕迹。水面泛起波澜，星空被乌云遮蔽，  
水中的旋涡发出声响引得诗人探出头去，旋涡中伸出一双手，  
攀着诗人的臂膀凑到他面前，向他讨要一个吻。

 

年轻的游吟诗人觉得自己应该惊慌害怕，  
可低头迎上那对灿若星辰的双眼，心中竟没有一丝恐惧。  
他伸出双手想将他抱上船来，  
海妖借力在船舷上轻轻一踮，跃入诗人怀中与他额头相碰，  
诗人的手插进他的卷发里细细抚摸，  
这动作让他想起了在港口时抚摸的那块金属牌。

 

“你就是港口的那尊塞壬，孟鹤堂？”  
怀里的人轻轻点头，眯起眼睛笑了起来  
“告诉我你的名字吧”

 

诗人不作声只是伸出手，海妖搂着他的脖子被抱到船舱里。  
诗人抱着他坐到床上，伸手一颗一颗去解他湿透了紧贴着皮肤的衬衣，  
带着薄茧的手抚过他的肩膀胸口腰身，摸上他湿漉漉的双腿。

 

“你怎么不是鱼尾？”  
“鱼尾就不能像这样纠缠上你了”  
被压在身下的海妖像一株水草，  
双腿缠绕住诗人的腰身，双手缠绕住他的臂膀，  
把脑袋埋在诗人的怀里听他逐渐加速的心跳。

 

 

在一声惊雷中诗人挺进海妖的身体，风浪加剧，  
怀中人原本细碎的呻吟变得频繁而嘶哑，嘴里说着求饶又说不要停。  
海浪冲击着船身，交合中的身体剧烈起伏，  
每一次的下落都让诗人借力进入最深处，撞在海妖身体里最脆弱敏感的位置，  
疼痛夹杂着愉悦让他那双大眼睛从眼底开始泛起红晕，  
有泪珠滚落，天上便开始下起雨来。

 

海妖咬住诗人的侧颈，在他耳边伴着粗重的喘息说一句“我 … 我要 … 不行了 … ”，  
巨浪翻涌着靠近，撞上船只的巨响和海妖的惊呼合二为一，  
海水瞬间在甲板上漫开来，收缩翻涌带来的快感也让诗人倾泻在海妖的身体里。

 

风浪跟随海妖的气息一起逐渐平缓下来，  
脸颊上的泪珠被用拇指抹去，口腔里再次被朗姆酒的气息侵占，  
舌头探进来，舌尖划过嘴里每一块柔软的地方，  
嘴里分泌出的液体被对方的舌头卷走吞咽下去。  
诗人的手还在他身上肆意的抚摸，他伸手去触摸对方翻滚的喉结，  
趴在他耳边撒娇，颤抖的双腿刚舒缓一些，便软软糯糯的央求再来一次。

 

海浪平息了又起，苍黄翻复，一次次涌上甲板的巨浪使船舷的两只木桶撞碎在一起，  
柑橘混着朗姆酒的气味和月光一起，透过小小的窗户里钻进屋内，覆盖上正在覆雨翻云的两具肉体。

 

 

“天快亮了 …”  
终于精疲力竭的海妖被诗人仔细擦洗干净，抱到船尾搂在怀里去呼吸风平浪静后的冷空气，  
柑橘的气味还没消散干净，酸酸的刺激着海妖的鼻子，他抬起头来用一双大眼睛看着诗人，吸吸鼻子又哭了起来

 

在床上颠簸时从诗人口袋里掉出来的蜂蜡被他捏在掌心，  
“我要回去了，他们醒来看见我，会用鱼叉扎进我的胸口，把我像金枪鱼一样吊在桅杆上，直到烈日把我晒脱了皮，再拿我当下酒菜。”  
海妖召唤起旋涡，手却紧抓着诗人的外套不肯松开，眼泪打湿了诗人的胸口，海风吹过引来一阵冰凉的颤栗，  
“怎么有你那么爱哭的海妖”诗人笑着安抚海妖光滑的脊背，把他在怀里搂的更紧一些，

 

 

游吟诗人弹起怀竖琴，怀里的海妖开始吟唱起塞壬之歌，  
“来吧~我将为你所有~你这奔波他乡的人啊~让大海在你心低语~美梦终将始终如一~”

 

巨浪袭来，卷起船尾的两个身影吞入深海，海妖笑着抬起头想给诗人一个吻，却听见他在自己耳边用温柔的低音说，

 

“我的名字是，周航。”


End file.
